1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector with a lock arm.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-283979 discloses a connector that has male and female housings. The male housing has a receptacle with an open front end and the female housing fits in the receptacle to connect the housings. The female housing has a lock arm and the receptacle has a lock that is engageable with the lock arm. The lock arm engages the lock to hold the housings together. An operable portion is formed at the rear end of the lock arm and can be actuated to deform the lock arm. Thus, the lock arm disengages from the lock to cancel the locked state.
The operable portion is exposed to the outside of the receptacle so that the operable portion can be pressed. However, the exposure of the operable portion to the outside of the receptacle means that the entire length of the connector is longer when the housings are connected with each other.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to miniaturize a connector in a state where two housings are connected with each other.